


Comfort

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: Nancy is learning a lot about Jonathan.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> things start to return to normal after the events at the end of season 2. Jonathan and Nancy have been together for a month, and are learning a lot about each other. I don't own Jancy, I just ship them.

It's interesting, Nancy thinks, how you think you know someone.

She and Jonathan have known each other since they were six years old. Nancy always noticed the little boy with the bowl cut and the wise brown eyes. He was quiet, shy, not interested in playing tackle football with the other boys during recess. He'd usually sit under a tree and read a book. They got to know each other better when Mike and Will became friends, but were always doing their own thing. Nancy knew that photography was Jonathan's passion, that he had interesting taste in music. That he didn't really talk to anyone. She always wondered why.

Nancy knows now why Jonathan built walls around himself. She understands why, but it's also frustrated her a bit. How do you get to know, like  _ really get to know _ , someone who has kept himself so closed off? 

In this month they've been together, Nancy has begun to learn the things Jonathan has kept in his heart. That he wanted to kiss her that night they cut their hands. That it took all the courage he had to actually kiss her when she opened the door of Murray's spare room, and he really was afraid that their first night together would be the only one. That he loves kisses, holding hands, and when she wears his shirts. And that he's a snuggler. Nancy's surprised at first; she'd never seen Jonathan show affection toward anyone other than his mom and brother. Her heart swells when Jonathan tells her  _ there was never anyone else I wanted to be so close to. It wasn't something I thought I'd have. Until you.  _

Jonathan tells her he'll never get enough. She's more than happy to indulge him.

###

Nancy also knows that the sight of Jonathan cooking makes her feel things. Especially when he's swaying to music while he does. 

She enjoys these dates the most, when they have the house to themselves. He makes dinner, and they watch movies. Nancy always spends the night, which means she's also there when he makes breakfast.  _ You don't know how wrong you are, Jonathan,  _ Nancy thinks.  _ You're a hell of a catch. _

###

Jonathan puts the last two pieces of bread in a pan, and gets two plates out of the cabinet. He loves cooking for Nancy. Her request surprised him. "Breakfast for dinner? Really?" Jonathan wanted to make something special for her. 

He wishes he could take her to all the nice places, or to Indianapolis for the weekend, or Chicago for the night.  _ I just want to be with you,  _ Nancy told him. That's all Jonathan wants, too. It's what he'd wanted for more than a year, to just spend time with her that didn't involve monsters from another dimension. 

It's been scary to let someone else in. But having Nancy in his life has never made Jonathan feel more alive. Sure, there was an attraction there, and Nancy had fought monsters alongside him last year. But he was always left wanting more.  _ Would she go out with me if I asked? Could I take her to a movie, kiss her goodnight on her front porch?  _ It wasn't that Jonathan didn't want those things in his life. He just didn't think he would ever have them. 

But he does. Jonathan finally showed her how he felt. She accepted him, loved him back, told him he was brave and good and  _ so handsome.  _ And when he thought he'd need some time again to care for his brother, Nancy was there for all of them. Jonathan tells himself at least a couple times a day that he's the luckiest guy ever.

"Nancy? Dinner is ready." He takes her hand, leading her to the dining room. French Toast and hot chocolate. Nancy is pretty sure she's giving him the same heart eyes he's always giving her. It's  _ perfect. _

###

They're about halfway through the first movie when Jonathan gets a blanket from Joyce's room. The blue and white afghan she keeps on the bed is his favorite. When Jonathan was a child, Joyce would cover him up with that blanket, and snuggle him close while she read a story. Those were happier days, happier memories. Jonathan remembers how safe and loved those times made him feel. 

Jonathan felt those same feelings the first night he snuggled with Nancy on the couch. Their relationship was brand new, and he didn't know if she'd want him to do that yet. They had just finished their homework when Jonathan pulled Nancy as close as she could be to him. He was elated when she put both arms around him, resting her head under his chin. They sat there for what could have been minutes or hours, enjoying the feeling of finally having each other. Over the past month, they've spent a lot of evenings and mornings this way.

He returns to the living room, throwing the blanket over both of them. Nancy gives him a sleepy smile. "I missed you. I was beginning to think you weren't coming back." Jonathan laughs, pulling her in for a kiss. Between kisses, he tells her "I'll be here as long as you'll have me."

Nancy puts her hands in his hair, leans in to touch his cheek with hers. "You better get used to seeing a lot of me. I have a guy who can hunt monsters, and cook,  _ and  _ is handsome and kind and smart? I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Jonathan blushes. He moves so they can lie down together, and presses play on the remote.


End file.
